the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saint
"The Saint" is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 105th episode overall. Synopsis After failing at making Alan lose his temper, Gumball and Darwin decide to adopt Alan's positive attitude. Plot The episode begins in the school library, with Gumball eating a bag of chips rather noisily while Darwin is trying to research something on a computer. Darwin shushes him several times, causing Gumball to give up on the chips and open a soda instead. Finally, Darwin snaps and reminds Gumball that food and drinks are not allowed in the library. Gumball then mocks him and asks him if he thinks that he is a klutz, before slipping and crashing into the computer, somehow setting fire to it in the process. Gumball tries putting the fire out with the soda bottle, only to worsen the situation. He finally resorts to pounding on the computer with a fire extinguisher, only to demolish it. The librarian sees this and runs over to scold Gumball. However, Alan, who was watching the whole thing, takes the blame and the librarian gives him detention instead. While Alan is being yelled at by Miss Simian, the librarian, and Principal Brown, Gumball wonders why Alan would risk getting detention, to which Darwin replies that Alan is "pure." Gumball then decides to find Alan's breaking point, as "the people deserve to know" and because he has nothing else to do. Back in the library, Alan is seen giving a "thumbs up" to every post on Elmore Plus, claiming that it might buy someone a smile. Gumball decides to distract Alan, saying that someone is in need of his help. While he is gone, Gumball makes a very rude post. It receives so many "thumbs down" that they start filling up the screen. When Alan comes back, the thumbs down start hitting him in the face. Rather than getting angry at Gumball for "assassinating" his account, Alan kisses him, stating that he now has a chance to befriend them all again. Outside, Gumball has Darwin draw Alan's face on a balloon, but Darwin cannot remember what Alan's face looks like, so Gumball demonstrates it for him, telling him not to forget any details. However, Darwin takes this too literally and adds everything he saw. Gumball then proceeds to swap Darwin's face and stick it on the balloon. In Principal Brown's office, Gumball is seen wearing a fedora and an overcoat while sitting in Principal Brown's chair. He shows Carmen a series of photographs of "Alan" cheating on her with "everyone" and "everything." After being asked what he has to say for himself, Alan states that he loves her too much to tell her how to feel. Carmen then storms out of the scene, breaking up with Alan. Despite this, he is still not angry and states something about true love, only to be interrupted by Gumball banging his head on Principal Brown's desk in frustration. In the school cafeteria, Alan is eating spaghetti and meatballs while singing a song about it. Just as he is about to eat the last meatball, however, Gumball snatches it, rubs it upon his face, and rudely devours it in front of him. Still not angered, Alan reveals to him that he saves the last of his food for those that need it more than he does. Enraged, Gumball begins throwing trays off of the table and behaving as if an ape would. In Miss Simian's classroom, Gumball asks Darwin if he is going too far, to which the latter replies that the former went too far "about seven hours ago" and tells him that he will be going to prison. Gumball then shows Alan a tape of his parents being turned into balloon animals at a child's birthday party. However, Alan states that he is glad to see his parents making children happy and that the situation is not bad at all, seeing as they are balloons. Back outside, Gumball asks Alan how he is not upset despite everything he has done. Alan then explains to the former that staying positive is his secret. As a demonstration, the Hobo comes by and offers Alan an old popsicle, which Alan takes from him while also giving him twenty dollars. A child then gives some balloon animals (Alan's parents) to him in exchange for the popsicle. The Hobo then comes back cleaned up and wearing a suit, stating that he is now an entrepreneur and gives him twenty dollars with interest, which comes to twenty million. Alan is then bombarded by girls, only to be shooed away by Carmen, who asks for Alan's forgiveness, to which he replies "yes." Finally, Carmen gives him some meatballs and the two walk away together, having restored their relationship. Taking this the wrong way, Gumball and Darwin decide to say yes to everything. At the hospital, Gumball and Darwin are given some medicine found in the back of the refrigerator by a twitchy scientist, with disastrous results. Later, Mr. Small asks them if they would like to do an activity for a charity, to which they agree. However, the charity involves the two jumping out of an airplane while dressed like pigeons and sporting parachutes "rated for slightly lighter people." After landing, Mr. Small reveals that the charity was designed to raise awareness of saving pigeons. The plane then crashes into a building in the background, as nobody was piloting it. Later, just as Gumball is complaining that saying yes to everything is not working out, a man begins to choke. After being convinced by Darwin that helping the man will cause him to win the lottery and them to end up with jetpacks while wearing pants made out of white tiger skin, eating unobtainium and living in a house made of crystal, the two decide to pretend that they are doctors and volunteer to help him. As a result, they have a house made of crystal beside the Robinsons' house, with Gumball and Darwin earning everything mentioned previously. Unfortunately, the two are quickly bored with their new lifestyle, and decide to return to their previous lives. Back at Elmore Junior High, Gumball apologizes to Alan for trying to make him lose his temper, who tells him that it is important to stay true to yourself. As Gumball walks away, however, Alan yells at him, telling him to stop dragging his feet because of the annoying squeaking sound it makes. Excited that he has finally broken Alan, Gumball rushes to tell Darwin. As he leaves, Alan reverts back to his happy state, and ends the episode by saying "whatever makes you happy, my friend." Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Alan Minor Characters *Librarian *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Teri *Sarah *Leslie *Tobias *Banana Joe *Masami *Ocho *Clayton *Idaho *Juke *Carmen *Jamie *Eggheads *Bobert *Clown *Dexter *Jessica *Octopus (debut) *Frog Kid (debut) *Blue Humanoid (debut) *Hobo *Rosie *Carrie *Twitchy Scientist *Mr. Small *The Sun *Pigeons *Martin *Jackie *Pantsbully *Soap Opera Doctor *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Larry *Karen *Mr. Russo *Doctor Literature Trivia *This episode was accidentally aired a week early in the time slot intended for "The Friend." Its original airdate prior to this incident was on January 22, 2015. **Additionally, a preview for new episodes for the week of January 22, 2015 shows clips from this episode, despite it already being shown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvErEwotMoA *In the cafeteria scene, Gumball dirtied the camera after throwing the plate, thus breaking the fourth wall. *In the U.S. broadcast, when Carmen is flipping through the photos of Darwin disguised as Alan, there is a noticeable cut between showing the pictures of Banana Joe and the toilet. Pausing at the right time shows there was also a picture of Leslie, which was cut out but not removed from every frame. This edit was also in the digital version of the episode sold on sites like iTunes and Amazon.com. **The barely cut off photo of Leslie, unlike the others, is smiling. *The names of Alan's mother and father are revealed for the first time. Their names are Jessica and Dexter, respectively. *This is the first episode where the Wattersons' house has a completely different design. *Music from "The Gripes" is recycled. *A backdrop from "The Goons" is reused. This is noticeable because 2D clouds are visible instead of real ones. Continuity *This is Alan's fourth major role. His first three were in "The Third," "The Photo," and "The Storm." *The fake diploma in Principal Brown's office can be seen again when Carmen and Alan's relationship was ruined. The first time this was seen was in "The Fraud." *This is the third time Alan is seen with a handsome face. The first two were in "The Sidekick," and "The Photo." *The posters of the Honest and Lying souls from "The Sock" reappear. *This is the second time Alan deflates. The first was in "The Storm." *This is the fifth time Gumball makes his evil face. The first four were in "The Move," "The Procrastinators," "The Burden," and "The Man." *This is the second time someone has tried to ruin Carmen's and Alan's relationship. The first was in "The Storm." *The kittens from "The Internet" reappear on Elmore Plus. **Pictures of Alan from the trailer, "The Fight," "The Photo" and "The Apology" can also be seen on Elmore Plus. *This is the second time Darwin kissed Carrie. The first time was in "Halloween." Cultural References *The face that Alan repeatedly makes throughout the episode resembles the infamous "Yaranaika" face. *When the librarian gets angry at Gumball for breaking one of the library computers, she goes in a fit of rage similar to how the librarian in the Pixar movie Monsters University did. *The song "Entrance of the Gladiators" by composer Julius Fučík can be heard while the clown is making balloon animals. *While Gumball and Darwin are eating unobtainium, they are dressed like the German duo Siegfried and Roy. *The sticker on the wall next to Principal Brown's office that has a muscular green man in purple shorts with the word "Smash!" hovering above him is a reference to The Incredible Hulk. Goofs/Errors *The mouse of the computer which Alan uses to give a thumbs up to everyone's posts on Elmore Plus disappears after Gumball decides to mess with his online social life. *Gumball never removes the cap from the soda bottle before he drinks from it. *Doctor Literature does not reappear when Gumball and Darwin decide to help Neck Beard despite being seen behind the Twitchy Scientist seconds before. *When Darwin says "Because he's pure," the captions only say "Because he's ..." *In the last scene, the lockers' appearance changes in almost every shot. References fr:Le saint Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes